Detention Center
A Detention Center (spelt Detention Centre in the United Kingdom) is a location, where troublemakers are sent as punishment, when they do horrible things such as committing crimes, or won't stop causing trouble. So far (in GoAnimate), there are four Detention Centers in three countries; two in the United States, one in South Africa, and one in the United Kingdom, though this will likely to increase. Many troublemakers have been sent there, including Andy Panda. Tina Diesel Detention Center *''Main article: Tina Diesel Detention Center'' The most famous Detention Center of all, is the Tina Diesel Detention Center, owned (as the name says) and run by Tina (voiced by Kimberly) and Diesel O'Neil (voiced by Diesel). It was created by Cheese the Animator. It is also one of the first Detention Centers to be seen on GoAnimate as seen in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. Emily Paul Detention Centre The Emily Paul Detention Centre is located in Auckland, New Zealand. It is run by Emily (voiced by Susan) and Paul Carr (voiced by Paul). Teresa Lawrence Detention Centre The Teresa Lawrence Detention Centre is located in Melbourne, Australia. It is run by Teresa (voiced by Bridget) and Lawrence Allen (voiced by Lawrence). Ellen Brian Detention Center The Ellen Brian Detention Centre is located in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. It is run by Ellen (voiced by Princess) and Brian Hicks (voiced by Brian). Ruth Eric Detention Centre The Ruth Eric Detention Centre is located in Dublin, Ireland. It is run by Ruth (voiced by Julie) and Eric Donovan (voiced by Eric). Alyssa Joey Detention Centre The Alyssa Joey Detention Centre is located in Saint George, Trinidad and Tobago. It is run by Alyssa (voiced by Allison) and Joey Byron (voiced by Joey). Laura Dave Detention Centre The Laura Dave Detention Centre is located in Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK. It is run by Laura (voiced by Belle) and Dave Rowley (voiced by Dave). Trevor Evans and Alf Thompson currently reside here Jessica Simon Detention Centre The Jessica Simon Detention Centre is located in East London, South Africa. It is run by Jessica (voiced by Kate) and Simon Kitchen (voiced by Simon). Skyler Hawkins currently resides here and is serving 8 years for starting youtube wars. Maia Solarion Detention Center The Mais Solarion Detention Center is located in South Korea. It's also the school. It is run by Maia Solarion (voiced by Emma). She sends her son whom his heart is full of evil and he tricked Caillou to injure her best friend Alex Kimble's leg. Also there are Unnamed Toy Pandas who are as guards to babysit bad characters the baby show ones. Maia is known for properly disiplining her son James to stay in Detention after he stripped his stepfather's clothes. Strawberry and her gang stay in her detention center. Her partners are Snap Shot from Skylanders and Argenta from Dragon's Nest. Also there are also Grand Chase Player Characters who broke out. Barnhurst Prison *''Main article: Barnhurst Prison'' In OliverWestern's videos, it is confirmed that one of the Detention Centers in the United Kingdom (spelt Detention Centre) goes by the name Barnhurst Detention Centre, known on-screen as Barnhurst Prison. It is run by Vera Bennett (voiced by Grace), and her team of Prison Officers (dubbed Screws by the Troublemakers). Lancashire Troublemaker House In CheeseTheAnimator's videos, a second Detention Center was discovered in the UK under the name Lancashire Troublemaker House for troublemakers; the same troublemakers will be staying here as in OliverWestern's Barnhurst Prison except this counts in CheeseTheAnimator's videos. It should be noted, however, that unlike Barnhurst Prison, no-one is paroled, or pardoned; and has slightly better security than that of Barnhurst. The Troublemaker house is located in Lancashire and is ran by Catherine Johnson (voiced by Catherine). Pretoria Detention Centre The Pretoria Detention Centre is located in Pretoria, South Africa. Luke Gartrell and Daniel Osborne currently reside there. This centre is ran by Tara Tessa Fatts, a British South African (voiced by Elizabeth). Robin Hood Detention Center The Robin Hood Detention Center is now located in Hammond, Indiana, even though it was previously located in Chicago, Illinois. This peculiar Detention Center is ran by Robin Hood the Fox and Maid Marian the Vixen. It has slightly better security than the Tina Diesel Detention Center due to the fact that they have Detention Center officers working for them until May 2, 2015 when they tighten the security to supermax security to prevent people from escaping and have more staff working there. They have escapeproof wall, fireproof building, strongest gate with electirfied barb wire, destruction free and troublemakers are strongly paroled. The Robin Hood Detention Center is one of the worst Detention Centers of all Detention Centers; It also has the Death Penalty, a troublemaker have to face death if the behavior is at its worst, Roberto Futurelli was a first troublemaker to get sent here. The Detention Center also have visitor center, and free wifi, but the wifi is censored. Willy Fog Detention Centre The Willy Fog Detention Centre is located in Liverpool, England, UK. This Detention Center is ran by Willy Fog (voiced by ) and Princess Romy (voiced by ). If the troublemakers don't do as they're told, Willy Fog would spank and beat them with his walking stick. Nottingham Bad People's Home The Nottingham Bad People's Home is located in Nottingham, East Midlands, England, UK. This home is ran by Michael Underwood (voiced by Simon) and Christine Rutkowski (voiced by Bridget). Trent Morrison resides here and serving 90,007 years for making fetish videos Bradford Bold People's Home The Bradford Bold People's Home is located in Bradford, Yorkshire, UK. This home is ran by John Newill (voiced by Brian) and Deborah Burrett (voiced by Emma). Bristol Naughty People's Home The Bristol Naughty People's Home is located in Bristol, UK. This home is ran by William Mayor (voiced by Duncan) and Catherine Lawrance (voiced by Catherine). Gran, Wario, and Postman Pat Currently reside here. Hank Kathleen Detention Center The Hank Kathleen Detention Center is located in Buffalo, New York, USA owned and run by Hank (voiced by Diesel) and Kathleen Wells (voiced by Amy). Jeff Claire Detention Centre The Jeff Claire Detention Centre is located in Wellington, New Zealand owned and run by Jeff (voiced by Paul) and Claire Plimmer (voiced by Catherine). Glen Joan Detention Centre The Glen Joan Detention Centre is located in Perth, Australia owned and run by Glen (voiced by Lawrence) and Joan Gormley (voiced by Elizabeth). Jimmy Lois Detention Center The Jimmy Lois Detention Center is located in Victoria, British Colombia, Canada owned and run by Jimmy (voiced by Brian) and Lois Eaton (voiced by Kayla). Dylan Norma Detention Centre The Dylan Norma Detention Centre is located in Limerick, Co. Limerick, Ireland owned and run by Dylan (voiced by Eric) and Norma Ryan (voiced by Kendra). Edgar Lesley Detention Centre The Edgar Lesley Detention Centre is located in Newport, Wales, UK owned and run by Edgar (voiced by Dave) and Lesley Johnson (voiced by Millie). Norman Mimi Detention Centre The Norman Mimi Detention Centre is located in Johannesburg, South Africa owned and run by Norman (voiced by Simon) and Mimi Ackerman (voiced by Jennifer). David and Karen's Detention Center David and Karen's Detention Center is located in Charleston, West Virginia, USA owned and run by David (voiced by Paul) and Karen Turner (voiced by Kimberly). John and Carla's Detention Centre John and Carla's Detention Centre is located in Whangarei, New Zealand owned and run by John (voiced by Lawrence) and Carla McDonald (voiced by Susan). Adam and Naomi's Detention Centre Adam and Naomi's Detention Centre is located in Darwin, Australia owned and run by Adam (voiced by Brian) and Naomi Jackson (voiced by Bridget). Steven and Tanya's Detention Center Steven and Tanya's Detention Center is located in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada owned and run by Steven (voiced by Eric) and Tanya Scott (voiced by Princess). Ronan and Paula's Detention Centre Ronan and Paula's Detention Centre is located in Galway, Co. Galway, Ireland owned and run by Ronan (voiced by Dave) and Paula Palmer (voiced by Julie). Alan and Victoria's Detention Centre Alan and Victoria's Detention Centre is located in Edinburgh, Scotland, UK owned and run by Alan (voiced by Simon) and Victoria Robinson (voiced by Belle). Niall and Suzanne's Detention Centre Niall and Suzanne's Detention Centre is located in Durban, South Africa owned and run by Niall (voiced by Diesel) and Suzanne Knox (voiced by Kate). Kevin and Lisa's Detention Center Kevin and Lisa's Detention Center is located in Norwalk, Connecticut, USA and it is owned and run by Kevin (voiced by Steven) and Lisa Phillips (voiced by Kate). Sam and Gemma's Detention Centre Sam and Gemma's Detention Centre is located in Christchurch, New Zealand and it is owned and run by Sam (voiced by Zack) and Gemma Buchanan (voiced by Kimberly). Russell and Emma's Detention Centre Russell and Emma's Detention Centre is located in Sydney, Australia and it is owned and run by Russell (voiced by Duncan) and Emma Cooper (voiced by Susan). James and Roisin's Detention Center James and Roisin's Detention Center is located in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and it is owned and run by James (voiced by Young Guy) and Roisin Mackenzie (voiced by Bridget). Lewis and Cecilia's Detention Centre Lewis and Cecilia's's Detention Centre is located in Waterford, Co. Waterford, Ireland and it is owned and run by Lewis (voiced by David) and Cecilia Sharkey (voiced by Princess). Alyn and Fiona's Detention Centre Alyn and Fiona's Detention Centre is located in St. David's, Wales, UK and it is owned and run by Alyn (voiced by Alan) and Fiona Denning (voiced by Julie). Aston and Beth's Detention Centre Aston and Beth's Detention Centre is located in Cape Town, South Africa and it is owned and run by Aston (voiced by Evil Genius) and Beth Hindley (voiced by Belle). Ryou Gakuen Detention Center The Ryou Gakuen Detention Center is located in Kyoto, Japan. This detention center is run by CoolGamer23. Mametchi Correctional House The Mametchi Correctional House is located in Pigeon Forge, Tennessee, US. This house is run by Mametchi (voiced by Young Guy), KuroMametchi (voiced by Eric), and Kuchipatchi (voiced by Zack). It was opened in May 1, 1997 (the same day that Tamagotchis were released in the US). After hearing about the Guyish Central Detention, the staff, due to them having the ablilities to build in 1 minute, expanded the house to double the size and height of the Guyish Central Detention in 1 minute. Because of expansions in the GCD, Mametchi suggested that they shouldn't be repeating the idea of having to be larger than the Guyish Central Detention, which KuroMametchi accepted. Kuchipatchi was tired of the GCD staff being faster builders than them, so they kept it how it was. After the acceptation explained below, it is the largest and tallest detention center, with the staff actually just building it to be triple the size of the GCD. Guyish Central Detention The Guyish Central Detention is located just north of GoAnimateLand. This detention center is ran by Guyisbackable (always voiced by Paul). It is the third largest detention center ever, formerly beating the Mametchi Correctional House and comprising on land of 800 square meters, which is almost equal to a fourth of a GoAnimateLand attraction theme. It is also the third tallest detention center: having 100 floors, each one having 500 rooms, which may comply that the center has 50,000 rooms, the most of any one. As of now it has 1,000,000+ rooms, as builders can build 10,000 rooms at regular time, but formerly 1 second. When the MCH and SGED staff heard of this, they told them to "at least start building with regular time and not do it so fast". The GCD staff replied with, "We could go back to that, but we'll take your offer." On November 4, 2015, a group of 10 Nazis bombed the detention center, causing it to only have 10 rooms. All were later arrested with a fine of $1,000,000. The center soon restored to its normal number of 1,999 rooms, with the 2,000th one being room zero. Space Goofs Educational Detention The Space Goofs Educational Detention is located in Knoxville, Tennessee, US. It is run by Etno (voiced by Eric), Gorgious (voiced by Brian), Bud (voiced by Paul), Candy (voiced by Evil Genius), and Stereo (left head voiced by Eric, with the right head voiced by David). It was opened in October 2, 1997 (the same day Space Goofs started to air on television). It is the second largest detention center, being beaten by the Mametchi Correctional House. As humans use this, the staff wears teachers' clothes. When Etno heard about the MCH and GCD, he had plans to use his one of his inventions to attempt to beat the GCD. However, Gorgious rejected it, saying that it would take up too much space in the area. Everybody else agreed, which led to Etno making it how it usually is. After their show's cancellation, the staff upgraded to using whiteboards instead of blackboards because Stereo's left head said, "Those blackboards are too old! We need some whiteboards!" It had taken them 5 minutes to do this, which is slower than the MCH, which takes 1 minute. When the above request was accepted, the GCD became slower than them, taking regular time. Category:Locations Category:Punishments